The Fourth and Doom
by BelYaun
Summary: This is the story of Zelda's hard decisions to save Hyrule from an unknown danger. Link has been gone for years, the gods have outlived their usefulness and the fourth will replace them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Zelda and I am not affiliated with Nintendo (although I wish I was.) I'm not making any money off what I'm writing. The following is just a story I came up with; using the characters from Ocarina of Time.

This is the story of Hyrule concerning the tri-force and the people who wield them. Zelda is now one of the antagonists and Link is the only left to save Hyrule. The Sages have turned on him, along with the Hylian and Gerudo armies. All three tri-force holders are now at a stalemate and whoever gains the power of two tri-force pieces will become strong enough to easily take the third and become the god of Hyrule.

Things to remember while reading…

The basic layout of the setting is like Ocarina of Time but the distances between areas are much greater.

The characters Zelda and Link are about twenty and Gannon is trapped in the void.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zelda's Point of view

Zelda is riding a horse from the castle to the temple of time. She's run away from the castle to free Gannon from the void, the king has tried to stop her but tonight she has escaped as Shiek and is almost there. For weeks now things have been getting worse and she has decided to put a stop to it. She cries as she races toward her doom or so she thinks.

Zelda narrates, "Ever since I had that vision I've become someone else and I don't have a choice about it either."

"I've become the person everyone hates…but if I'm successful everything will make a turn for the best…at least I can hope so…"

"There's nothing I can do about it…Link will hate me…I can't blame him for it either."

"My own father seems to want me gone as well. When I get back I'll have to deal with him myself."

"That stupid vision…why did it have to come to me? I've done my part for Hyrule I helped Link banish Gannon already. I don't deserve this; stupid gods don't deserve to be worshipped, that's why I have to take their place…"

"It always comes back to that stupid vision…I can't get it out of my head I can always remember every part of it….once again"

Zelda recalls the vision….

"Heed my words daughter of the gods…the time is coming there is no reason to despair but heed my words well. Soon he will come; the world will tremble

at his feet. Fire, ruin and despair will come and spread. The people will fall by the wayside along with earth. Water to overcome fire, peace to overcome war…in the end, it can be stopped. Seek the fourth and he will be stopped, he will come soon. Heed my advice…bear no malice towards thine comrades for you shall need their aid in the end. Make no false promises…the world will be laid to ruin. Beware the green eyed monster because he is your greatest enemy. Last of all beware the might of Din…the god of fire is mighty and so is his greatest follower. To save Hyrule seek the fourth…"

"The fourth… for days I kept trying to find clues to the identity of the fourth…"

"Turns out that the fourth could be me…I hate being Zelda."

"I found out from Impa that the legend of the fourth is one the Sheikahs' secret. The legend of the fourth is the reason the Sheikah came into being. They had been preparing for the day when the fourth would come once more. I know that while all of Hyrule may be against me I am not alone. The Sheikah are always with me…they will protect me and aid me. They are my eyes and ears from Hyrule to the Sands of the Gerudo…they will aid me always."

"Then I learned the next part of the fourth's tale…."

"In the past where there are now three….there was once four. The tri-force and the gods they represent were once four and can be again. The four were one and the missing one will be one that controls one of the three. In the end that one shall become the only one by taking the other two and become the supreme fourth and the only one left….Seek the two that thou shall need to conquer and be prepared. If one of the three is defeated the winner will easily overcome the last one left."

"The three gods were once four…something happened to the fourth one…I have to take that god's place….I have to become the fourth…ruling Hyrule as its god is the only thing I have to look forward to…"

"Link is the one that I have to be careful of…he'll be as much of a trouble for me as Gannon if not more…"

"There's no way I can avoid what I'm about to do I have to defeat Gannon before I look for Link…"

"Link…where are you, if you were here I might have been able to come up with another solution but I'm out of options…I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I must do…"

"I'm sorry……"

"I'm finally here….there's no reason to put this off any longer…please forgive me…." She walks over to the door of time sets the special jewels in place and plays the song of Time.

"I'm sorry" She begins to cry again and changes back to Zelda. She walks into the room and touches the Master Sword.

"By the power of Nayru's tri-force I command Nayru to remove the seal on the Master Sword barring me from wielding it." She steps over to the pedestal and pulls out the sword. She is transported to the Chamber of Sages and meets Rauru.

"Zelda what are you doing here?

"I'm here on a mission…I need to meet with the Sages immediately."

"You called us," Impa says behind her, "It's been a long time Zelda."

"Yes it has…any word about Link?

"Sorry but we haven't seen him since he left with Epona after talking with you years ago…still we hope that someday he will return home...what are you holding?"

"I'd hoped that he'd be back so I wouldn't have to do this…"

"What are you talking about, Zelda? What's going on..."

"The Zelda you all knew isn't here anymore…Impa I'm sorry but you knew it would come to this…I intend to become the fourth and save Hyrule but I can't have the Sages protecting the gods anymore…Goodbye." She morphs to Shiek and blasts Impa and Rauro with her Sheikah magic and they both incinerate.

She turns to Saria and Ruto and with one quick swing from the Master Sword she slays them both. Darunia and Nabooru charge at Zelda but she holds her place and charges the Master Sword's magic.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," she says softly to them as she unleashes the might of the word and watches as the last two sages fall to the ground and die.

"My first task is complete…now to bring back Gannon…." She morphs back to Zelda.

"By the power of the 7th, last sage, master of the Sheikah, holder of the tri-force of wisdom and wielder of the Master Sword I command the god Nayru to show me Gannon."

"So you've been asleep all this time…You've just stopped caring and decided to wait for the chance to come back…I bet you know how all about the fourth…Gannon I swear I'll defeat you when the time comes…"

She closes her eyes and communicates to Nayru. Zelda needs to bring Gannon back but only the gods have to ability to do so. Zelda's task is to overcome Nayru, the god she swore to protect when she gained the tri-force of wisdom.

"Nayru stand aside…bend to my will and do as I say…I control the power of all the sages and your tri-force piece…bring Gannon back from the void…."

"That is forbidden Zelda…the dark one cannot be allowed to walk among men once more…don't do this Zelda!"

"I'm sorry…..but I have no choice. Nayru do as I say!" She taps into the power of the tri-force and takes control of Nayru long enough to shatter the seal keeping Gannon in the void.

"You have betrayed the gods so you will have to pay for that. From this day on the gods will not give aid to you Zelda. You stand with the tri-force of wisdom but without our consent you will be unable to tap into its power just like Gannon," Zelda is transported back to the Temple of Time but Gannon is now standing in front of her.

"Zelda it has been a while hasn't it, how long have I been out of touch? Don't answer it doesn't matter." He spins around and strikes Zelda with fire and she falls.

"You've changed…the Zelda I remember would never have attacked a god especially not her own. I suppose this is an improvement. You'll help me become the fourth faster than I expected."

"No…I can't loose…not now…there's so much left to do." She struggles to her feet, "You haven't won yet Gannon" She declares, she blindly teleports herself out of the temple and faints.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on 1st page

I hadn't updated this story or the other one I started because I didn't feel like typing them. I have a few other chapters already written, I'll probably update soon, maybe…I'm not sure which direction I want this story to take but I have the last couple chapters typed already so for now it looks like I'll continue this story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Link has been gone from Hyrule for a few years. He's settled down in the forest between Termina and Hyrule but has been unable to leave it. Eventually he began building a home similar to the one he had in the forest with the Kokori however neither he or Epona have aged in the time since leaving Termina.

While he hasn't changed on the outside deep inside he feels that he is growing up. His thoughts have become much more mature and he feels the change in his attitude. He quickly became lonely and devoted his time to training his skills. Soon after becoming trapped in the forest he pondered on the reason he was being imprisoned. He reasoned early that it was obvious he was being imprisoned; there was always plenty of animals for him to hunt, he got fresh water to drink from the rain and the monsters in the forest seemed to leave him alone although Link could easily rid the forest of them if he felt like it.

Indeed Link had a growing suspicion of who it was that was keeping him imprisoned. If he would not age and would not go hungry or die of thirst he would live infinitely. Obviously he was not being used as a tool so it must be someone who wants him to live in peace but who….

Link returns from hunting a fox for dinner when Epona prances to meet him.

"Fox again…I really wish something more tasty would appear." Epona neighs acknowledging his comment.

"I'm sure you don't care. You never get sick of the food you eat."

By my calculations it's been about four years since we left Termina but we haven't aged a day. However the light in the forest never seems to change so I could be off by a lot.

"I miss everyone…I really want to see Zelda and the others again. I wonder if Saria and the others Sages are doing well. Oh well, time for bed." He climbs the tree and walks over to his bed. Without bothering to change he falls and quickly falls asleep.

"LINK, WAKE UP!"

"Huh, who are you?" Link is still asleep and hears a voice in the blanket of emptiness in his mind.

"That's not important but you're needed again." The soft female voice speaks with a very powerful tone.

"I'm not going to ask again, WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm a friend of your friends. They need your help. Something has gone terribly wrong in Hyrule. Unless you do something everyone will succumb to Gannon's will."

"That's not possible. The Sages are the protectors of the Seal binding Gannon in the void. The only way to reach them is by unlocking the Chamber of Sages after gaining the ability to wield the Master Sword. In order to gain access to the Master Sword the Door of Time has to be opened after placing the three spiritual stones and playing the Song of Time with the Ocarina of Time. There isn't anyone else in Hyrule who has the power to get through all that. Even Gannon couldn't do it; he had to trick Zelda and me to do it for him (Gasp)."

"So you get it now. Circumstances in Hyrule have changed. You must become the Hero of Hyrule once again. This time your enemy will not only be Gannon as I'm sure you understand."

"Gannon…he's really back…So he was helped by Zelda. This wasn't HER DOING! What would force her to bring him back? So will you tell me who you are now? You've tortured me long enough. You had a hand in this right?" At this point Link has become very angry and irrational. The shock of Zelda's betrayal and Gannon's return has struck a nerve within him. His "visitor" hasn't made any effort to ease him into the conversation so Link is very hostile.

"This is your doing isn't it? ANSWER ME!"

"….It wasn't me and I really don't mean to upset you but you're needed again. That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry." The voice sounds saddened by Link's reaction to the news and although it's to be expected she isn't used to dealing with people personally.

"Hump…I already know who you are so there's no need to hide your identity anymore. Just send me back to the day I left and I'll make sure this present doesn't ever occur."

"….That's not possible anymore."

"What happened?"

"There's no way for you to do that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The key has been taken by her."

"What else could go wrong?" Link has become more irritated after learning he can't travel through time anymore. His rage has lessened in strength but it is not gone by far.

"You gods just couldn't do your job. You sealed me away only to screw it up yourselves.

"Fine just send me back, I've heard enough."

"….You know?"

"I'm not an idiot Farore. I know that it was you specifically who sealed me away. I mean who else would have the power to keep me here and enough interest to keep me alive this long. I may be your tri-force wielder but never forget that you don't own me." This has deeply hurt her. Farore is not accustomed to dealing with people directly, she never intended to but the recent events have forced her hand. Link is the first person she has ever spoken with, not even the Sages ever spoke with the gods directly.

"You're more perceptive than I thought. Alright but I have a few words for you. Everything after entering the forest is a dream. There never was a Termina and the Ocarina of Time still resides with Zelda. Epona is with Malon, I doubt she knows who you are. As for the amount of that that's passed, it's been about seven years."

"So seven years were taken from me again. I'm not going to forget this Farore. I refuse to be manipulated again. I will not live the rest of my life as one of your pawns. I'm going to save this world and keep it saved once and for all….even from you gods, if that's what it takes to keep peace in the world…." With this Link falls back into a deep sleep.

"Fine Link, I'd hoped you'd be more understanding but it can't be helped now. You will be a hero again although you may not like it. That was the stipulation I was given by Din and Nayru. We need your help but we have to make sure that you do not replace us. I will make sure that you do not become the fourth. I can only hope it doesn't come to that, you've already given up so much for our sake."


End file.
